


Third Day, Three Guests

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Avraham, Sarah, and Crawly [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Jewish Identity, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), author is jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Avraham is ill, and Crawly visits their friend. Unfortunately, they meet two angels from their past.
Series: Avraham, Sarah, and Crawly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The three angels who visited Avraham were Gabriel, Michael, and Raphael.

Sarah looked up from her reading.  
"Crawly! What a surprise! What brings you here on this hot day?" she asked, heading for the water jug.  
"How's Avram?" Crawly asked, thankfully rinsing their skin.  
"Avraham," Sarah corrected.  
"Sorry?"  
"He changed his name to Avraham, as did I to Sarah," she explained.  
"Interesting. Almighty's orders?"  
Sarah nodded.  
"So how's Avraham?" Crawly repeated.  
Sarah turned away.  
"He's in a lot of pain, if I'm to be honest. He's by the second door, won't move."  
"He still thinks he's in a position to welcome guests?" Crawly exclaimed incredulously.  
"I'm afraid so."  
Just then, Crawly and Sarah heard conversation coming from the second door.  
"I wonder who he's talking to."  
Crawly approached the second door to see two figures speaking to Avraham. Avraham was washing their feet. He shouldn't be getting up in this state!  
Crawly rushed to help. The two figures looked up and recognized them.  
The taller one sneered.  
"What are they doing here?" he asked, his voice dripping with disdain.  
Avraham turned.  
"Shalom! I haven't seen you in ages!"  
He hugged his friend, trying to hide his obvious pain.  
"Avraham, please sit down. You shouldn't be exerting yourself," they insisted, steering him to his couch.  
"But the guests," Avraham protested.  
Crawly sighed. Avraham was so stubborn, so selfless.  
"I'll take care of them," they finally assured him, picking up the water jug.  
The last thing Crawly wanted to do was help them, but it was the only thing that would get Avraham to sit.  
Crawly walked towards the two figures.  
"What are you doing with this man of God?!" the second figure whispered as Crawly led the two inside.  
"I'm trying to heal him, idiot. And the presence of you too isn't helping at all," Crawly answered with annoyance.  
"If you think you can tempt him, you're wrong," the first warned.  
Crawly rolled their eyes.  
The three sat in front of Avraham, the tension thick in the air.  
"Welcome, weary travellers. I'm so glad I was able to have guests. I'm Avraham, the son of Terach," he introduced himself.  
"I am Gabriel, Archangel of the Almighty," the taller figure said proudly.  
Crawly shook their head. He never did change, did he?  
Gabriel continued, "And this is my fellow Archangel, Michael. We have come to do the Almighty's biddings."  
Avraham tried to bow again before Crawly stopped him.  
"Avraham, please. Take it easy," they begged.  
Michael eyed them suspiciously.  
Sarah walked in with a plate of food, immediately recognizing the guests as angels.  
"Can I offer you a bite to eat?" she asked.  
Gabriel looked aghast at the proposition.  
"Oh no! I do not sully the temple of my celestial body!" he declared grandly.  
"Sarah! You're just who I've been wanting to speak to!" Michael broke the awkward silence.  
Sarah was shocked.  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you. The Almighty wants you to know that you will have a son in nine months," Michael informed her.  
Sarah looked doubtful.  
"How?"  
"Not my department," Gabriel chuckled.  
Sarah laughed.  
"After I've ceased menstruating, and at my husband's age?!"  
Gabriel turned serious.  
"Now listen here, you doubtful woman. How dare you laugh at the word of God!" he said angrily.  
"I didn't laugh," Sarah lied. Gabriel scared her.  
Gabriel rose, and Crawly moved forward to protect Sarah.  
"Come, Gabriel. We have a schedule to keep," Michael urged. It would not look good for them if they threatened Sarah.


	2. Chapter 2

Now Avraham was concerned.   
"What schedule?"   
Michael froze guiltily.   
"If you must know, we are going to do some smiting," Gabriel announced, rubbing his hands together with anticipation.   
"Smiting?! Gabriel! I thought God wouldn't do that again!" Crawly cried, anguished as they remembered the devastation of the Flood.   
"Crawly, please calm down."  
Sarah grabbed Crawly's shoulder.   
"Crawly! So that's what you're calling yourself these days," Gabriel muttered sarcastically.  
"I'm confused. Do you know each other?" Avraham asked.  
The three went silent.   
"Never met them before in my life," Michael lied.   
"Who are you smiting?" Avraham asked nervously.  
"The cities of Sodom and Amora. Their inequity and vice has finally caught up to them, and the Almighty has decided to execute swift justice," Gabriel answered coldly.   
"We're going to escort Lot and his family out of there before Sandalphon wipes those cities off the planet," Michael added.   
"You're killing everyone? Even the children?" Avraham protested.   
"Yep."  
"That can't be part of the plan!" Crawly screamed.   
"What if there's 50 righteous people? You can't overturn a city with 50 righteous people," Avraham suggested.   
"There aren't 50 righteous people," Gabriel answered.  
"What about 40 righteous people? Surely that's enough to warrant the Almighty's mercy," Avraham pleaded desperately.   
"There aren't 40," Michael answered with a twinge of regret.   
"What about 30?" Avraham asked tearfully.   
"There aren't 30. They're all sinners."  
"What about 20? There must be twenty!"   
Crawly felt a surge of pride for Avraham's empathy and questioning. That was what they admired in humanity, and what they knew got them expelled.   
When Gabriel shook his head, Avraham began to cry.  
"Ten? What about ten?"   
He grabbed Gabriel by his coat, wailing at his feet.   
Crawly knelt by his side, trying to get him up. He was only hurting himself.   
Gabriel sighed.   
"If there's ten righteous people, we won't smite the city," he promised before disappearing. He knew it was an empty promise. No one could save the cities.   
Crawly held Avraham as he cried, helping him back to his seat.   
"There's nothing you could have done, Avraham," they tried comforting him.  
As they soothed the heartbroken man, Crawly's snake eyes were filled with fury. It wasn't fair. The Almighty was supposed to be benevolent, not a vengeful God.

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah is described in many commentaries as a higher prophet than Avraham, so she knows immediately that Gabriel and Michael were angels, and has known that Crawly is a demon. Sarah is also described as capricious and bit rebellious, questioning God, so obviously Crawly would get along well with her.


End file.
